whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Tutkepertanu
Tutkepertanu was was one of the Shan'iatu and one of the heads of the deceived Akhem-Urtu Guild. He is also referred to as the Painter and his domain were the arts of visual representation. Overview Originally, Tutkerpertanu was tasked to fix the emanations of the Nomenclature in colour and shape. The Shan'iatu worked with colors that are hard to recapture in these days, each symbolizing certain aspects and emotions, directly derived from the primordial Law in order to properly represent the complexities of True Names. During the Rite of Return, the Painter created the visages out of the principles revealed by his brothers. The Temakh-shards of the sundered Shan'iatu have focused on specific aspects of the art: The Maker of Epics focuses on depicting the passage of time, the Renderer of Souls on the elements of mortal or immortal souls to depict its true nature, the Bringer of Divine Attributes on stylizing and heroizing specific mortals, He Who Uses the Brush as His Chariot on mapmaking, the Illuminator of Coffins on the arcane sigils to bind spirits, the Painter of Beasts on the creatures of the natural world and He Who Paints What Must Be Veiled, who depicts that which cannot be depicted or understood by mortal eyes. Cults Most often, Tutkepertanu's servants are aspiring artists in the branches of visual media. The Deceived offer patronage and inspiration, pushing their cultists to improve themselves. More successful Cults prosper in media, aided by television shows or industrial designers, but all organize as artists' salons with a minimal amount of ritual. The craft is most important in these cults, often accentuated with Iremitic iconography. Art The Truth-Maker struggles with modern arts, as abstract paintings run against his definition of art. To him, a painting should portray that which actually exists. Although this includes emotions and intellectual concepts, this framework breaks down in the face of the more ambiguous, conceptual aspects of contemporary visual media. Many of his Mummies focus on design and commercial illustration, with a few making forays into the film industry. The Image of Primordial Woe strives for Visions, seba that form in occult images. His Deceived harvest these seba from physical works of art as well as inspired mortals or celestial rites. If the mummy harvests a vision from artwork, the original loses its magical potency; it somehow seems less visionary than before. The Mummy can than reshape the vision into an artwork more to the liking of his Temakh. Mandate The Painter demands the following of his adherents: "Reveal the truth in an image." When a servant of Tutkepertanu uses the means of visual representation (without written words) to reveal a secret, he regains all spent Ren. If he uses the same means to inspire a desired behaviour, he regains a point in any Pillar. Burden Tutkepertanu's servants are prohibited from lying in any form of visual depiction. This stretches from painting fictional scenes to forging a driver's license to using image editing programs like Photoshop. This does not forbid them to employ styles different from pure representation; indeed, the Painter believes that depicting what the human eye alone sees cannot describe true reality Expression Those in thrall to the Truth-Maker may form an Image of the Name. If the mummy shares another individual's Virtue or Vice, he can capture his image in a work of art in such a way that it can display the subject's physical and spiritual states. The subject must either intentionally pose for the artwork, or the work must be created using some part of his body. Once the Painter completes the work, he can "update" it for a scene by spending a point of Ren. The artwork changes to display the subject's current appearance and clues to his location. If the Painter shares the subject's Virtue and Vice, the image becomes even stronger, allowing the Mummy to affect the target with Utterances and Affinities as if he could see it directly. If the Mummy destroys the artwork, the depicted target suffers damage. References * ,p 63-65 Category:Mummy: The Curse character Category:Mummy: The Curse glossary